What Happens in the Library, Stays in the Library
by silvergray1358
Summary: You, me, the library, 20 minutes. PWP.


Title: What Happens in the Library, Stays in the Library

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Romance, pr0n

Pairing: EdxLust

Summary: You, me, the library, 20 minutes. PWP

Warning: Adult Content, language.

Disclaimer: I only _wish_ I owned fma, because things like this would have happened A LOT ;D

_Author's Note: Happy Birthday Michelle! Sorry this took so long, but I hope it is worth the wait. For everyone else, please forgive any awkwardness, for this is the first time I've written any het. XP Be gentle!_

* * *

><p>_,.-"~^~"-.,_<p>

_-~You, Me, the Library, 20 minutes~_

Ed crumpled the note in his hand, quickly pocketing the small piece of paper before Al noticed the yellow strip on the pillow of Ed's bed. They had just returned to their small dorm room in the military building in Central after spending all day chasing a lead on the Scar case. Supposedly he was seen lurking in a back alley-way in a small section of eastern Central more commonly referred to the Sleazy Slums. If he was or wasn't, it didn't really matter anymore because he was nowhere to be seen, and no matter how many drunks or homeless guys, who were just waiting to get drunk, Ed and Al had talked to, they couldn't find a single hint as to where he could have gone. So the two of them had drudged back to their room, sunset a few hours prior, and were planning on collapsing and reading for the rest of the night. Ed had been thinking about finding some dinner when he opened the door to their room, maybe take a shower, and fall asleep with a book in his hand.

That was before he saw the seemingly innocent slip of paper resting on his bed.

"Brother, you should probably get something to eat, you skipped lunch after all—" Al started as he shuffled through some notes on the desk in their room, looking for some unknown piece of paper.

"Actually Al, I think that I'm going to go to the library. I need to um… find this book that I heard about. I want to get it as soon as possible," Ed rambled, picking up his red coat which he had just placed down mere seconds ago.

"But—"

"Don't worry, I'll get something to eat on my way back," he insisted, not making eye contact with Al as he maneuvered around the suit of armor and opened the door to the hallway. "I'll be back in a few hours." And with that, Ed slipped out the door, not waiting to hear if Al had any other questions or objections.

The streets of Central were mildly empty during the evening hours on a normal Tuesday night, and Ed took advantage of the quietness to think. He strolled down the sidewalk, barely noticing the headlights that drove past him as he walked, the harsh lights throwing elongated shadows on the building and fences as he passed them. He didn't even have to think as he walked his well-worn path to the library, a route he had taken numerous times before. Instead, Edward's attention was directed at the sky line, wondering if she was watching him. She usually was.

_,.-"~^~"-.,_

The main branch of the Central library was mainly devoted to State Alchemists. You had to show your pocket-watch in order to gain access, but all Ed had to do was smile at the mousy girl working behind the desk and wish her a good evening. The librarian knew Edward very well, which was normal considering how he was there almost every night. She noticed that some nights, he would stay for about three to four hours, lost somewhere in the many aisles of books, not even bothering to sit at a table. Other days, very rarely, he would only stay for about an hour to two at the most, and he would be nowhere to be seen. She figured that he probably squirreled himself away in one of the many backrooms, sitting at a table, studying furiously for an hour. She briefly wondered what sort of day it was going to be as he walked past the front desk, giving her his usual smile and well-wishes, and almost as soon as he was there, he was gone.

_"Maybe one day I'll follow him; find out where he goes in the library, and what he's studying. Maybe I'll even get him to take me out on a date…" _she fantasized before her thoughts were interrupted by an inquiring library-goer. Edward Elric didn't pass through her thoughts for the rest of the night.

_,.-"~^~"-.,_

Edward made a bee-line towards one of the back wings of the library. He passed hundreds of towering bookshelves, reeling off the lists of topics and authors that were contained in the sections as he walked by in his head. It was a rare occurrence when he had to go back to the front desk and ask for them to pull out a filling card with the location for a book. Finding them were half the fun in Ed's opinion, and once he found it, he didn't forget where it was. The musty smell of books was soothing as he slipped past a couple of worn leather reading chairs gathered in a nook against the wall. The quiet whisper of pages being flipped was lulling as he crept past the huge, oak tables where only two people were sitting, absorbed in their own tomes. These sensations and places were some of the most comforting to Ed, almost like a home, but they were not his destination today.

Against the very back wall of the library on the second floor, opposite the side with the restrooms and small lecture halls, were the small, personal study rooms. When they were built, the idea was to allow a small group of people, usually maximum occupancy was four, where they could talk and work without interrupting the other people in the library. The problem with the rooms on the south wall, second floor, was that they were rooms numbered 21-25. The other twenty work spaces were on the first floor, near the front of the library where they got constant use. These back rooms over the years began to turn into more storage room than study area. Old copies of newspapers that were extra from the normal collection were gathered in the corners, collecting cobwebs. The oak tables, smaller relatives of the ones that dwelled out in the public area, were covered with a fine layer of dust. Rooms numbered 22 and 23 were out of question because the one small hanging lamp on the ceiling had burnt out long ago and was definitely nowhere on the list of maintenance to be taken care of anytime soon. You also couldn't use room number 25 because it looked like the previous janitor had used it as a personal store room, collecting old mops that were no longer usable, almost empty bottles of cleaning sprays, and rolls of paper towels and toilet paper that had yellowed with age and had been nibbled by mice (and a few dirty magazines if you looked hard enough). Edward had discovered the unavailability of these rooms long ago, so he didn't even bother with them, and simply walked over to study-group room 24, which was sandwiched between two shelves of old journals that were donated yet uncategorized and maybe touched once in six months by a curious alchemist desperate for a last chance of finding some hidden knowledge. Again, Edward knew this, and used it to his advantage. He opened the door, flicked on the light-switch, which forced the dying lamp to sputter back to life, and closed the door behind him, turning the tiny dial on the door to change the small sign on the doorknob from 'open' to 'occupied'.

_,.-"~^~"-.,_

She watched him climb the dozen steps up to the big wooden, double-doors at the entrance to the library. She could see him peer around quickly before pulling open one of the carved doors and stepping inside, the warm light spilling across his face and lighting his hair, before he slipped inside, leaving her to sit again in the darkness. Through the big picture windows on the front of the building, she could see the blonde stroll past the front desk and smile at that nerdy, squeaky-looking girl. She could see the girl's face light up and her eyelashes bat at him. Although normally, a twinge of jealously should have passed through her, she was not a normal woman. The mysterious woman straightened herself up from against the brick wall she had been leaning against and chuckled to herself as he started to walk across the street, planning on circling the building. As she walked, her heels clicking on the pavement, she laughed lowly.

"Oh I'm sure you would love trading placed with me for a day girl," she purred to herself, "but tough luck." She glanced at the windows again and deep in the library she could see him scale the large spiral staircase, staring lovingly at the bookcases as he passed them by.

"He's mine."

_,.-"~^~"-.,_

Study-group room 24 was the best out of the five rooms, but it would be quite a stretch to say it was anything but a disaster. To be honest, the mounds of newspapers and forgotten books were really more of a fire hazard; but to Edward, they provided a sense of security.

He drifted lazily from the door, running his hand across the surface of the barren table as he went, and stood in front of a particular stack of books. Although, at some point or another, the blonde had read every volume and old rag, he always ended up drifting back to this book; it was a collection of poems by some poet that Edward had never heard of. The smooth flow of words was calming and Ed liked to let them wash over him. Tonight, he didn't even bother picking up something else first, but instead, just slipped off his gloves, flipped to a random page in his secret book and started reading.

_A thing of beauty is a joy for ever:_

_Its loveliness increases; it will never_

_Pass into nothingness; but still will keep _

_A bower quiet for us, and a sleep_

_Full of sweet dreams, and health, and quiet breathing._

The tiny click of the door opening shook him from the river of words. He spun around, his heart skipping a beat even though in the back of his mind he already knew who it was. Ed watched as the visitor slipped into the room, closing the door behind them.

"You're here early," he said casually, trying to keep his voice sounding calm.

"I got tired of waiting," they replied. There was the soft tap of heels on linoleum as the tall, black-garbed woman closed the distance between her and the blonde.

"Did anyone see you?" Ed asked. His eyes darted around nervously, not daring to make eye contact or look too long upon the body that was now only two feet away. He could hear her breathing, and the delicate scent of her hair drifted towards him.

_It's a spicy scent, almost like an old book that has been hiding away for years…_

"Of course not, Boy," the busty, raven-locked women scoffed; like it was the most ridiculous idea she had ever heard. She moved forward still, until she was only a few inches away. Edward was pushed up against the stack of books behind him; forced to remain where he was, although he could feel his heartbeat start to race.

"You don't usually—" Ed started before a pair of dark lips were crushed against his, swallowing whatever words he had been about to say. He felt her lips move against his and he took the hint and opened his mouth a little; letting her tongue slip into his mouth. For a couple of seconds, he let her take control of the kiss, but he eventually grew impatient. He growled lightly as he fought his way into her mouth instead, enjoying the feel of her tongue and teeth against his.

Lust placed her hands on his chest, and Edward could feel the fingers digging into the tight muscles underneath his skin. He hesitantly placed his own hands on her thin waist. He let his mind wander, and wasn't surprised to find the words he had just read echoing in his head as he let his body slide into a carnal response.

_A thing of beauty is a joy forever…_

__,.-"~^~"-.,__

Lust could feel the boy starting to relax under her hands; becoming more and more comfortable. The first time, she had to do all the work, but as of late, the boy started to become more and more skilled with everything—finally beginning to take some control. She had a good feeling that tonight he might finally stop trying to over-think everything. This definitely wasn't some textbook experiment after all.

She was almost surprised when his hands wrapped around her; one on the back of her head, fingers weaving through her hair, and the other sliding around her back. She was definitely surprised though when he pulled her flush against him in a tight grip.

_Oh yes, things are definitely going to get exciting…_

The blonde broke the kiss and started to leave a trail of kisses and nips along the slender line of her neck. She tipped her head back, granting him access to the expanse of her throat. When he bit down teasingly on the flesh underneath her ear, pinching the skin with his teeth before rubbing away the mark with his tongue, she let a purr escape her lips.

_He sure is getting better at this. But let's up the ante and see how much courage the Fullmetal Alchemist really has…_

Asserting dominance once again, Lust began to run her slender hands over his chest, making sure to find his nipples under the black fabric of his tank top. Not for the first time she relished the feel of taught muscles underneath her palms. Cords of muscles ran from his neck down into his back and chest, well formed pectorals showcased a chest that was already handsomely broad for his age, and she took her time with the tightening buds she found there, enjoying the breathy moans that passed from his lips. Figuring that it was the best time, she decided to push him a little harder; grinding her hips against his, and she wasn't entirely surprised to find that boy was already well aroused.

Lust _was_ shocked though when he actually did snap. She knew the boy had a dominate side to him, but he had always hidden it underneath his nerves. She could understand after all; it wasn't too often that boys got to have string-free sex with a woman who literally personified human lust. Considering all of that, Lust wasn't surprised about how he acted at all.

The blonde pushed her up against the thick wooden table and she could feel the top pushing into her butt. Continuing to surprise, Ed slid his hands underneath her and lifted quickly, placing her on top of the desk. But what really surprised her was when both of his hands ran down her legs and reached the hem of her dress. With one swift movement, he pushed her dress up to her hips; forcing her legs open as he pushed his hips forward, to grind against her. Lust actually shivered as she felt the thick leather fabric of his pants push against the thin cotton fabric of her underwear. She was too stunned to try to stop him; to gain some control again. No man had ever taken her. She was the seducer, the controller: the object of lust. But as this boy who you could probably start to call a young man held her hips down as he continued to ravish her mouth, never breaking contact or wavering, she couldn't help but feel a sudden burst of passion that she hadn't even known that she _could_ feel. Being dominated for once was an entirely new sensation. And she craved more of it.

"You're way too overdressed," she purred in-between kisses. He stared at her for a moment and she could see the pure want glazing his eyes, but what she could also see was a pleasant surprise as well: demand. He knew what he wanted, and he was going to take it.

He broke his eye contact for just long enough to remove his hands from her. His hands moved to his belt, but the brunette stopped him; her hands pushing away his mismatched ones. He growled softly as she undid the belt, not bothering to pull it out of the loops before she started to undo the button on his pants and finally the zipper. She admired the way the lines of his hips bones created a lovely sight: a beautiful composition combined with the golden skin and blonde hair that ran from his navel and trailed lower into regions she had not yet uncovered, but was already familiar with. Lust ran her hand over his tight stomach and took pleasure in the warmth that she could feel radiate into her own body.

Ed took control again and pulled down his pants, leaving just his boxers to cover him from her hungry gaze. The homunculus growled lightly in anticipation as he reached her hips, his fingers slipping under the band of her panties before pulling them down her thighs and legs. She found his face humorous in its determination; like she was his prize, and he was resolute on claiming it. Toying with him for a little bit longer, she reached her hand down between them and found the already well-hard organ between his legs. She massaged it teasingly, enjoying the moans that she got out of him. Lust discovered that he was tired of foreplay though when he pulled off the offending material covering him, pushed her hand away, and forced her to lean back a bit.

His flesh arm rested against her back, holding her close and helping her sit upright at the tilted angle, while his automail hand held her hips still. But the feeling of his arms was the last thing on Lust's mind as he began to push into her slowly. Her mind was clouded with the sensation of each inch slipping in further and further, making her body no longer hers alone. It was a sensation she would never tire of, one that was built into the very core of her being, one that she would crave over and over again until this very moment when she would finally feel content. Satisfied. _Filled._

Ed's breathing was well controlled and his moves were confident as he began to lavish her body in pleasurable vibrations. His thrusts were shallow and slow at first, but he more than made up for it as he bowed his head slightly. He pushed the top of her dress down slightly, his lips and tongue finding one rosy nipple and the blonde took his time as he explored the sumptuous area. Shockwaves of pleasure ran through Lust's body before traveling down her spine and pooled in her lower back and stomach where she was also being treated with ripples of rapture. The raven-haired temptress raised her hands to his neck, where one held onto his shoulder for support. The other tangled itself in the braid of gold silk that rested at the base of his neck. She was so absorbed in the act, investing every muscle, every breath, and every heartbeat in the ecstasy that flowed through her. She loved it, and she needed more.

Lust teasingly forced her muscles to tighten further on his girth as he rolled his hips, and she was rewarded with a deep groan that was torn from his throat. His resolve wavered for a second, but he made a quick recovery, taking a deliciously painful pinch on the nipple that he was currently favoring before quickening his pace. Lust purred at the contrasting sensations of pleasure and pain, and she tightening her hand in his hair, pulling slightly to tell him that she wanted more. She could hear the blonde chuckle softly before he moved up to her neck, where he alternated between sucking and biting and massaging with his deft tongue.

Suddenly, Lust felt his automail hand leave her hip. It drifted for a second, running along the smooth skin of her inner thigh before the hand found it's mark. She gasped out loud as the cool metal of his thumb found the tiny bud of silk hidden between her legs. The extreme contrast of the bloodless steel against her overheated sex was an amazing stimulus, and it only got better as he made gentle, small circles with it. Her body sung with the feeling and she knew that she was getting close. She focused for the second on the blonde, his breathing becoming uneven as little moans passed from his lungs while he continued his ministrations on her neck. He was close too, and Lust decided that was just fine with her.

She let her final tie break, the spring inside of her finally uncoiling in a sudden burst. She didn't even bother hiding the shout that forced its way out of her as the waves of bliss rolled over her. Far away in the distance she could feel the boy tense against her, him reaching his edge as well. She was vaguely able to hear his coarse groan against her neck as she rode the final few moments of her high. Slowly the world began to fade back in, and worse of all, that deep ache for something out of reach. She had quenched that desire briefly, but just like always, it was coming back, and it would get worse and worse before she would eventually seek out release again. Just like always.

_,.-"~^~"-.,_

Ed felt his breathing began to slow, reaching a pace again that didn't seem life-threatening. His entire body hummed with overstimulation and above all, he could feel exhaustion starting to seep into his bones. Ed didn't really care as she pulled away from him, fixing her clothes to cover herself up again. This was something that was just part of the routine; something that he had gotten used to. He got himself dressed slowly, noticing how his limbs didn't really want to respond anymore.

_The walk home is going to be a doozy …_

The room was filled with a silence that wasn't really comfortable but at the same time, Ed wouldn't have called it awkward either. He was going to just let her leave- like always- in silence, because he knew that sooner or later, he would get another mysterious note. It would either be on his bed, or on his desk at work, or even slipped into his mail sometimes. Regardless of where it came from, he knew that he would be making another trip to the library and the whole routine would start all over again. So when she walked over to the door, about to leave, he was surprised to find that he had something to say after all.

"Why me?" Ed asked as he watched her fix her dress for a final time before opening the door once again. He could feel the cool air from the library flood into the room, making him aware of just how hot it had been in there.

"Because you always show up," Lust replied as she turned around. "And maybe I'm just a sucker for the automail," she said more to herself, but still loud enough for Ed to pick it up, and then stepped out, the door closing behind her.

_,.-"~^~"-.,_

"You're home late again Brother," Al said lightly as Ed slipped into their dorm. Al was sitting on his bed, reading a book. He watched as Ed took off his jacket, throwing it onto the desk chair, before kicking off his shoes and walking over to the bathroom.

"Yeah, sorry Al. I got caught up again in a book. You know how it is. I'm just gonna take a shower and then hit the hay," he said as he flicked the bathroom light on, towel in hand and went inside, not even bothering to wait for an answer.

Al stared at the bathroom door for a moment before shifting his attention back to his book. He didn't know why Edward made these late night trips to the library, or why he always insisted on going alone. But that didn't really bother Al. He had noticed that always after one of these visits, Ed would be a lot more relaxed for the next few days. As long as it got Ed out of his hair for awhile, Al decided that it was a good idea not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

_I bet he was reading that book of poems again…_


End file.
